1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of dispensing, and to the particular field of dispensers with discharge assistants and a removable container and a follower.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Many construction and repair jobs require the use of sealants and/or adhesives or a combination thereof. Such jobs as occur in the construction and repair industry as well as in work on aircraft, spacecraft, automobiles and the like, often require the placement of adhesives and/or sealants at specific locations.
Therefore, the art contains many examples of devices that dispense such material to selected locations. Caulking guns, adhesive guns and the like are examples of such devices.
However, these known devices have several drawbacks which inhibit the effective use thereof. For example, some jobs require a product that differs from the product used in other jobs. While, on a broad level, this requirement can be met by changing the container of product for each job, presently available devices cannot accurately and precisely meet this requirement.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealant/adhesive dispensing device that can dispense product that is accurately and precisely formed for a particular application.
More specifically, some jobs require a specific mixture of products which may differ from a product or a mixture used in other jobs. For example, one job may require a mixture of two different types of adhesive, while another job may require the use of a product that is a mixture of two other types of adhesive.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealant/adhesive dispensing device that can dispense product that is a mixture of components.
To be most versatile, and hence most efficient and cost effective, the device should be adaptable for use in a wide variety of applications. That is, the device should be useable in many different construction jobs as well as in many other applications as well. Thus, the device should be amenable to mixing product in a wide variety of ratios so a wide variety of applications can be obtained.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealant/adhesive dispensing device that can dispense product that is a mixture of components that is in a wide variety of ratios.
Some products require mixing to be activated and are kept separated until application. In the past, this has required a workman to use two application devices, which can be cumbersome and time consuming. If the product is to be applied in difficult-to-reach locations, problems associated with this double application requirement are exacerbated.
Therefore, there is a need for a sealant/adhesive dispensing device that can dispense two products at the same time and mix those products as required during the dispensing process.
However, since some devices of this type are discarded after one or more uses, the device should be inexpensive. Otherwise, the cost of the device will inhibit its commercial success.